


Mixed Up Priorities

by listenup_folks



Category: fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Idk what happened, Teacher x Student, some smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenup_folks/pseuds/listenup_folks
Summary: Flirting with you AP Literature teacher is always fun right?





	1. 1.0

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad : longerr_hours
> 
> so I have no idea how this got so long I was gonna write a smut where Camila gets bent over a desk and it didn't go that way like at all
> 
> on wattpad too and check out my other story falling over

Camila doesn't know when it starts, honestly she doesn't. 

She's always been a rather... flirty, touchy person - that's what she thinks she can blame it on.

Her mother makes jokes about how she should've known Camila is gay because of how close she is with all her girl friends. Always cuddled up and giggling together, apparently in a lesbian seeming manner (?), but that's not really a good point to Camila. 

Sure, she's touchy with Normani possibly in a little bit of a flirty way, but that's Mani so who could refuse that girl? And yeah Camila is touchy with Dinah and Ally too. All four of them are really touchy though so it doesn't matter that Camila likes girls because that isn't why they're touchy, it's just comforting in a friendship that has lasted so long. 

Besides, for the most part her overly touchiness and excessive flirting are in different areas.

Camila is yet to actually date anyone, which is what she blames her careless flirting on. She's never really thought of flirting as something to do to get romantic attention just something to be friendly. Guys take it the wrong way sometimes, but by this point she only really talks to the guys that know and respect that she isn't interested. Or the gay guys, they flirt back just as hard and twice as funny. 

Besides, her school has a population of one whole lesbian, herself, so flirting with girls? It isn't really hurting anyone. 

She doesn't have too many friends. 

Normani and Dinah are her best, Ally being a year older isn't as close but still hangs out with them a lot. Sometimes when Camila isn't in the mood to third wheel with Normani and Dinah she'll hang out with Troye, but he just talks about Shawn the whole entire time so it's almost the exact same as third wheeling.

Because of this, Camila has more time to focus on what's important, school and soccer. 

She's been playing soccer since she can remember, and because of how good she is, she doesn't play for her school, instead a club team. 

Fortunately the team uses her school's field and locker rooms for practices so she doesn't need to waste time commuting, but that's about the only perk. Practices are three times as long, twice as often, and one hundred times more draining than the school's team, and don't get Camila wrong she loves soccer, but she also loves reading.

Camila's never been very good in school. Math specifically just ever made any sense to her and it seemed like most of the sciences revolved around similar things. In eighth grade Camila's parents had told her to keep playing soccer she had to do better in at least two classes. Art was an easy A so sh just started trying a little more to do extra credit, but when it came to the other class she was kind of at a loss. 

She contemplated where to focus most of her attention on for a while, but after a few weeks of this, Dinah kindly (not really) pointed out that henver Camila isn't kicking a ball around or working out in order to be better when kicking a ball around, she is buried in a book. 

So reading led to english class being her best shot.

Now here she was beginning her senior year and taking two English Arts electives along with AP Lit, and looking for a teaching assistant position in the english department for her study hall. That's four out of nine periods gone to english and she's quite pleased to say that. Especially since she can also say she's on the line for major soccer scholarships at her top D1 schools.

Students get their schedules a week before the year starts online with a brief course list and room numbers listed but no teacher assignment just in case classes get bumped around., but Camila had the same room number for all four english periods and can only hope this teacher isn't a bitch.

"Walz! Get your ass to homeroom there's a new teacher and he's actually taking attendance on time this year so you can't keep being late every day." Dinah hammers over the speaker as soon as Camila hits accept, cringing and pulling the phone away from her ear slightly when the booming voice comes over, prying her locker open and wedges her phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Dinah I'm at my locker I'll be a minute I was last in the line for schedule checks," Camila replies, loading her locker with spare notebooks for her creative writing and poetry classes, "Look DJ it's the first day of school. I don't care if some asshole takes attendance earlier than he should, I'm not moving any faster."

Dinah opens her mouth to yap something back to Camila but the Cuban is taken off guard by a throat being cleared next to her and she looks up to meet the greenest eyes she has ever seen and her jaw may be dropped at the perfection in front of her and "Dinah I'll call you later." she says into the speaker and hangs up without waiting for a reply, still looking into the other girl's eyes.

Why is she just staring at me with an expectant look on her face? Is her locker the bottom one too mine? Fuck id I go to the wrong locker again? No I double checked the number so that wouldn't happen. I don't recognize her, maybe she's new and lost? I mean, I am the only one still in the hallway since I'm supposed to be in homeroom.

Camila is broken out of her inner debate with herself when she notices the red lips quirking into a smirk and she can't help the blush that rises to her face when she realizes she's been caught staring

"Umm sorry I umm- Can I help you or...?" Camila says shyly at first, but quirks an eyebrow and tries to act not blown away by the stranger. 

"Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" The raven haired girl replies with a glint of something in her eyes, still smiling, not so much a smirk anymore but still teasing.

"Well, I won't deny that I should be in class, but I also notice you are not in class either," Camila quips in her usual flirty tone, deciding she'd like to be friends with the gorgeous girl in front of her, "So maybe if you don't turn me in I can do you a favor and keep you company in the hall, what do you say pretty green eyes?" and now Camila is the one smiling in a teasing way, not smirking though, because the mysterious girl's smirk has dropped completely and now she's just smiling shyly with a small blush. Except then the smirk is back in full and she's about to reply when the bell for first period.

"Well, as much as I would hate to not turn you in, I'm going to get to class. Nice meeting you..." the girl pauses and looks to Camila for help as the halls begin to flood with people.

"Camila, but pretty girls like you can call me whatever they'd like." And Camila like, totally hadn't meant to say that out loud. Really she hadn't. It's just she reads too much fanfiction and sometimes her flirty alter ego thinks it's okay to be like, more than friendly flirting and more gross boy flirting.

The girl actually giggles lightly at that, before nodding in recognition. 

"Nice meeting you then Camila. I'll see you in the halls." And with that the girl spins on her heels and heads in the direction Camila is about to go.

She never told Camil her name. And Camila is about to catch up to her since she, as said before is going that way anyways, when she feels an arm wrap around her shoulders and Dinah's presence is all too recognizable.

Dinah has period one with her, AP Lit and spends the whole walk to the class lecturing Camila about how she shouldn't have missed homeroom and how annoying it is to make excuses for her on the first day of school, and how if she makes it a habit she's getting a poly beatdown and luckily Camila is able to drown out Dinah's voice and focus on the floor tiles and patterns they make while walking to class, up until she's in her seat and playing with her pencil, as Dinah talks about a new topic.

The second bell indicating class is starting is what pulls Camila into her right state of mind for english.

"Good morning class," a husky voice starts and Camila feels her whole body freeze when she looks up because no way in fuck is the hot girl from earlier that she shamelessly flirted with in the front of her classroom, and no way in fuck is that hot girl staring at her with that same teasing smile that isn't quite a smirk but damnit right now Camila feels no difference because the only thought going through her head is 'no fucking way'.

"I'm Ms. Jauregui, I'll be your AP Lit teacher this year. I'm new to the school, but I'm excited for all the classes I have lined up and hopefully you guys can help me with transitioning, I'm still new to teaching, but this is AP seniors, I'm assuming you guys are responsible enough to not take advantage of any miscommunications. Now attendance, I'm going to assign seats just to learn your names, by next week you can pick your own."

Camila is still sitting in shock as Ms. Jauregui begins to go up and down the rows to assign seats and individually greet each kid and Camila isn't shocked when she hears her name third, she is a 'C' last name after all. 

Front row all the way to the right. Directly in front of Ms. Jauregui's desk.

When Camila lifts her head she's met with a full smirk this time and she can't help but think the teacher is torturing her on purpose.

"Nice to see you again Camila," she says, smirk not leaving her face as she reaches out a hand that the younger girl takes with a shy smile, certain her cheeks are burning brighter than ever. "Hmm.." Ms. Jauregui says as she studies Camila's face and the younger girl is glad nobody is really paying attention because she's blushing so much Dinah's questioning later would've been hell. "I think... I think I'll call you Ms. Cabello, does that work Camila, or should I call you pretty brown eyes?" the teacher says, smirk replaced with another grin before she releases Camila's hand and giggles again at her teasing of the younger girl, which Camila can't deny makes her feel better because the laugh sounds like an angels, before she walks to the next desk and continues reading names.

No way in fuck.

Class goes by slow as the attractive young teacher goes over the syllabus and Camila tries not to cry over embarrassment. She's dreading it but Camila knows the only way to avoid too much awkwardness later in the year is to apologize. Plus Camila doesn't want a teacher she spends about half her day with thinking she's a little flirty fuck girl or something like that.

Period two is her study period usually, but since she just has to be a kiss ass english student, she gets to spend it with Ms. Jauregui organizing. 

When the bell rings it only takes a moment for the class to clear out, Camila staying in her seat, smiling slightly at Dinah who ruffles her hair as she walks by, and waiting for Ms. Jauregui who is at the door holding it open for her students.

The teacher turns around to go back to her desk and jumps slightly when she notices Camila shyly looking up at her from her seat. "Ms. Cabello you scared me I thought you had all left, can I help you with anything?"

"Actually Ms. Jauregui, I was assigned to be your TA this period?" Camila clears her throat awkwardly as the older woman approaches her side of the room.

"Camila Cabello? I was wondering which lucky student got me for four periods a day," the teacher says as she sits down at her own desk that is directly in front of Camila's.

"Listen Ms. Jauregui I wanted to umm... I wanted to apologize for my..." She pauses trying to find the right words for how inappropriate that was, "Behavior in the hall this morning. I was one hundred percent out of line, I mean really even if you weren't my teacher it was obnoxious and I'm sorry if I offended you in any way" Camila begins in a shaky vice and once she gets talking she rambles on, "I swear I'm not always like that it's just well - your eyes and you have to admit you look so young and you're so pretty it's distracting and - and that's so not what I'm meaning to say at all so I'm going to cut myself off before I compliment the rest of you." and Camila is pretty sure her face is a thousand times redder and she is about to run to Mexico but she hears Lauren giggling again and who would run away from that, and when she looks up, Lauren's face is red too and perfect still and Camila is fine staying in the States for now.

"Well I won't hold it against you I guess," her teacher replies in a raspy voice still slightly blushing and giggling. "Thank you for apologizing, and for the compliments, it's nice to hear good things every now and then, now how about we put the morning behind us and start moving my stuff in, yeah?"

And Camila's smile is brighter than her face now and she nods almost immediately and from there it goes on.

It's flirty banter for the most part. Nothing bad at all, other than the whole teacher and student part of it. Really though how are they expected to not be close when they spend so much time together.

The flirting and small touches to each other's hands is where it starts. 

And like Camila said, she's always been flirty so where's the harm in it right? 

They do get pretty friendly in a friend way too though, which still probably shouldn't be allowed in their environment but neither of them care.

Lauren tells Camila about her little brother and sister and a few high school or college stories that maybe students shouldn't know about their teacher, whereas Camila gushes about her own little sister and vents about her other classes.

Vents is putting it lightly and by the end of September Lauren, yes they're on a first name basis since the second week (as long as Camila only calls her that when they're alone), becomes Camila's number one person to rant too about her stressful life.

Lauren gets it too which is the best part. Lauren played softball the way Camila plays soccer, and although the girl never tried to go pro, she did struggle academically for a while in high school because of it. 

Lauren manages to make time after school every tuesday and thursday for the hour she has between school and soccer to help Camila work on calculus homework and the younger girl couldn't be more grateful when her teacher offers that.

Somewhere in the middle of October Camila learns Lauren is single and bisexual and that's definitely when things go downhill. 

Lauren seems to agree that that was too much by the way she acts the following week, but Camila wins her comfort again with coffee in the mornings before anyone is in classes and jokes in the TA hour. 

That's when things actually go down hill.

One of those tutoring sessions, that they sit a little too close and talk a little too much about things other than math, Camila thinks up the great idea of asking Lauren to come watch her practice. The soccer player has come to terms with her small crush on her teacher (huge crush) and although she expects nothing of it, she does feel like getting as close as possible.

Lauren agrees of course because how could she deny her favorite student and said students huge cheesy smile?

Definitely a bad call in hindsight.

On thursdays they scrimmage, due to the heat wave though, they don't do pennies, they do shirts and skins. Camila being the advanced thinker and captain she is offers to be skins, (totally not to show her hot teacher her abs, no way that would be completely inappropriate), and takes no shame in showing off her soccer skills as well. 

That's the first time she notices Lauren checking her out. She doesn't point it out though. It happens after practice, Camila with her tank top around her neck in her black nike shorts and sports bra. She's taking a drink as the younger players pack up the bags and notices her teacher waiting on the sidelines, most likely to say goodbye but before her teacher notices her looking, she sees her favorite green eyes taking her in from head to toe. Before Lauren can meet her eyes though Camila is quick to close hers again and finish her drink before snapping back to meet green eyes on her own now, oblivious to having been caught. Camila grins as she wipes the back of her hand over her forehead for sweat before raising it in a wave before grabbing her bag and jogging over to the older girl.

"Hey, enjoy the show?" she smirks and Lauren flushes slightly before realizing Camila meant soccer.

"Yeah you're pretty good, not quite as good as I would be, but good nonetheless." Lauren teases as they take off for the parking lot together. 

Camila would deny it if anybody asks but parking near Lauren's car has kind of become a thing now. Lauren doesn't exactly know that either, Camila makes sure not to park too close, just a few spaces over, but it allows for more time to talk on their ways out.

"Well, this is me, I'll see you in the morning?" Camila says as they slow down at her silver toyota. 

"Yeah, make sure the coffee is actually iced this time, I don't like room temperature." Lauren jokes with a laugh that makes Camila smile as she opens the door to her car throwing her bag in.

"And Camila," Lauren says turning mid step to address her student again. "Maybe I'll have to start coming to more of these, just to make sure my extra time at school is worth your soccer skill?" she suggest once she had the younger girl's attention who beamed at the offer.

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot." Camila replies before Lauren gives another nod and is off, the younger girl's eyes obviously dropping to her ass. "Damnit".

So the inappropriate teacher student bonding continues. For a while actually. 

"So her actually tried to ask you out during the appointment?" Camila asks through giggles while Lauren laughs across the desk from her.

"Oh yeah, apparently dental hygiene was a turn on for him or something," Lauren giggles, foot innocently brushing up Camila's calf as she crosses her leg under the shared space below the desk. "I had to let him down easy with his hand in my mouth and I switched my dentist the next time I needed to go".

"Oh god, that's probably the worst one I've heard." Camila continues to giggle.

"Yeah for me it is, what about you though, any weird boys trying to pick you up these days?" Lauren asks as she leans forward on her hands, elbows propped up on the desk.

"No way, everybody at school mainly knows I'm gay so I haven't had anyone ask me out since seventh grade at a school dance, which was actually pretty cute. He told me he "like liked" me and wanted to dance with me all night." Camila elaborated with a chuckle.

"Pause time out you're gay?" Lauren asks and her face flushes immediately after seemingly realizing she shouldn't be so focused on her students sexuality. 

"Umm yeah I am, nobody else at our school really is gay - or bi - I mean besides you but - no the point is that nobody that attends our school is available." she finally gets out blushing when she mentioned her teacher's sexuality. Both of them sit for a minute flushed at the topic before Lauren decides to move t on. 

"That's probably better. I mean not dating anyone with a schedule as busy as yours." Lauren explains. 

"Really all I do is play soccer and hang out in your classroom so why would I need to date?" Camila replies and flushes again when she notices the implication she may have just made without meaning too. Luckily Lauren doesn't seem to notice, or maybe she just doesn't care, because she just smiles back.

It's the week after Halloween when things get noticeably shady between them. 

There had been a huge Halloween party that Saturday, the type every senior goes to and every senior gets trashed at. Every senior besides Camila, Dinah, and Normani. Camila couldn't go out because of a game the following morning, so her friends had offered up their night to horror movies, junk food, and gossip.

"Camila you've been awfully flakey lately ever since you started skipping lunch to study, what's got you so occupied?" Normani questions through a mouthful of brownies. 

Also Camila started spending lunches in Ms. Jauregui's room to talk about stuff they didn't get to talk about when they actually focused on school.

"Oh you know, the usual soccer practices and homework and-" Camila starts but is cut off by Dinah who's lying with her head in Normani's lap laughing.

"She's just hung up on Ms. Jauregui, remember that teacher I told you about babe? Camila's got the hots for her, and she spends like 24/7 getting 'tutored'" she teases with quotes and a suggestive voice and wink.

"Shut up Dinah I do not have the hots for my teacher, that's so inappropriate, she just tutors me." Camila argues only to meet laughter from her friends. 

"Okay and Mani tutors me all the time, right Mani?" Dinah says through her laughter and Camila pouts, changing the subject to which her friends unwillingly abide.

Camila does have the hots for her teacher, because who wouldn't it's Lauren Jauregui, but it's more than that. Sure she's only known her for a few months but Lauren is the most likeable, sweet, funny, caring person Camila has ever had the chance to talk to. So she doesn't just want to hook up with her or something, she wants to actually know her and be someone in her life. The fact that she's her teacher kind of kills the thought when she actually takes a second to think about it, but their relationship so far is enough for Camila. 

She doesn't really know for certain but she likes to think Lauren likes her the same way. Like, Camila hasn't seen Lauren flirt with any other students at all, and sometimes Lauren will hold her hand for a minute over the desk as she explains a reading problem, and her other teachers don't do that.

She doesn't want to get her hopes up, but with no reason to have them low she's almost hgh as a kite.

So a few things happen that week.

On monday morning Lauren comes to class with a hickey on her collarbone and Camila's heart shatters into a billion pieces. It's not too noticeable, Lauren wore a high neckline shirt and maybe forgot make up because she thought it was covered. Camila doesn't know if she would have preferred to be oblivious or not (the feeling in her stomach says she would but the voice in her head says she wouldn't).

She sees it as she's handing Lauren her coffee before homeroom and immediately knows she has to get out of there, hopping in her car and driving home. Her parents are at work and school hadn't started yet so nobody stopped her from leaving the building. Looking back she knew she would regret losing her perfect attendance over that but she didn't care, she couldn't be in that classroom for another second.

She does go to soccer practice after school and pretends not to see Lauren when the teacher waves to her in the parking lot. She takes out her feelings on the ball, feeling sorry for her goalies and their hands.

Dinah comes over that night with the homework she missed in math and when she asks if the other girl is okay she breaks like a damn.

Call Camila dramatic but that hickey hurts more than one can easily understand. It means that somebody else got to kiss, touch, feel her Lauren while she was denying her feelings for her to her high school best friends. It hurts more to think that whatever Camila made up in her head between them was completely not true. It was a silly school girl crush which let's face it, half the school has on Ms. Jauregui and Camila thought that just because she dubbed the "favorite student" title she was different.

Dinah tries to console her, telling her that she knows it hurts but with their situation nothing could have come of it anyways. She also says she's seen Lauren staring at her ass in class and maybe the teacher just did body shots at some frisky party.

The younger girl doesn't know how to help because there aren't any handbooks "What to do when your best friends falls for her Advanced Placement Lit and Poetry and Creative Writing teacher".

She ends up getting her ice cream and watching The Notebook because she doesn't know how to handle the situation, but she knows how to handle Camila.

The next day she still brings Lauren her coffee. She didn't really want to, afraid that Lauren would have another hickey maybe on her jaw this time, but she also knew Lauren needed coffee to get through the first half of the day, then another cup at lunch, which Camila usually got for her in the teacher's lounge while Lauren cleaned up so they could sit somewhere in her room. 

"Hey Camz, where'd you go yesterday, one minute you were here and the next not?" Lauren asks with a small smile as she takes the iced coffee out of the student's hand.

"Umm right that, I didn't feel to well after I left your room, migraine. I wasn't going to come to school but I thought I could make it, but by homeroom I still felt pretty shitty so I went home sick." the younger girl explains slowly, not wanting to seem suspicious.

"Oh, that's too bad, I know you hadn't missed a day in years." Lauren replies taking a sip of her iced coffee and closing her eyes, letting out a moan of contentment at the taste which Camila has to stop herself from passing out at. "You're feeling fine now right?" The teacher asks, pressing her hand to Camila's forehead to feel for a temperature before cupping her cheek and looking at her with a questioning look. 

Camila struggles to answer with Lauren's soft hand cupping her face but does after a moment, "Umm, yeah I'm fine actually, just a headache, gone overnight..." she trails off, blushing when Lauren gives a soft squeeze to her cheek before pulling her hand away.

Period one, AP Lit goes through with not much occurence, but Camila realizes in the teaching assistant hour that she can make out uneven coloring on Lauren's neck obviously due to make up and can't help but stare at it for a moment feeling her stomach drop.

"Camila? You there?" Lauren asks, waving her hand in her student's face who has zoned out.

"What? Yeah sorry I'm umm - actually I forgot I need to make up a quiz I missed yesterday for calculus, could I have a pass for that?" Camila asks, still staring at her teacher's neck but desperate to get out. 

"Yeah umm, I'll write one now." Lauren says confusedly, using scrap paper to scribble one down before turning to hand it to Camila, who takes it from her, eyes still on Lauren as she stands up. She traces Camila's gaze to her neck and freezes when she realizes why the girl is like that.

"Wait Camz I can-"

"I'll see you in poetry, have a good free period yeah?" Camila says before Lauren can question her, averting her eyes to the door and spinning, leaving before her teacher can get a word out. 

Camila avoids direct confrontation with Ms. Jauregui for as long as she possibly can. She skips their lunch study to hangout outside on one of the benches hidden around a corner, planning to say she was caught up with Dinah, she leaves as soon as the bell rings for poetry and comes a minute late to creative writing, then tells Ms. Jauregui she has to makeup something for Physics after school. Wednesday Camila still rings Lauren her iced coffee, but makes all excuses again, clinging to Normani in the halls just in case she bumps into the teacher.

Lauren for her part puts on a smile and tells Camila it's fine, but Camila can see her face drop every time their eyes connect and the younger girl almost stops and takes back whatever bullshit is coming out of her mouth, but she can't forget that damn hickey on the girl's neck and can't help but feel like maybe Lauren's just sad that nobody will help her unpack books or neaten folders. Camila still stays back to help put all the chairs up though because as she said the second week of school, "pretty girls shouldn't have to pick up after gross high schoolers".

Thursday though, Camila knows she can't skip out on. She's planning to but there's new development before first period starts.

Camila had basically given her coffee without a word and she feels her heart clench when the coffee is halfway drained when she gets in her seat in Lit, knowing Lauren drinks it faster when she is stressed out. She suddenly feels bad that she missed three days of talking. Even if it is only three days, surely with a hickey and possible new partner there is lots more drama and Camila wants to be there for Lauren, knowing she doesn't have a lot of friends since she moved to Miami and knowing her family is distant lately.

"Camila can I talk to you in the hall for a moment?" Lauren asks as the bell rings, earning 'ohhs' from the guys in class which Ms. Jauregui immediately shushes, "Nothing bad honey." Lauren assures and Camila nods before getting up, catching Dinah's eye who gives her a nod as she follows Lauren outside.

Lauren is silent at first but she notices her teacher checking the hallway for students or staff and as soon as the door shuts she's pulled into a tight hug that's the best hug she's ever experienced. 

It takes her a moment to wrap her arms around Lauren's neck in turn, the older girl burying her face into Camila's neck momentarily and hugging her waist.

They're silent for a moment before Lauren pulls away and looks around once more before facing Camila. "Sorry I just - I missed you Camz, and I really hope you aren't busy today again because I don't want to go to your practice if you're mad at me?"

Update: Lauren had been coming to every thursday practice since the first, and update: Camila has been showing off just as much as the first.

At those words Camila's face drops and she feels more guilty than she thought she would. She instantly grabs hold of the hand Lauren has wrapped lightly around her wrist before speaking, "Fuck Lo I'm sorry I haven't been around. I'm not mad at you I promise, I just picked a bad day to be out and I've been swamped this week with make up stuff, and my best friends were fighting so I had to be there so lunch wasn't tense." Camila makes up on the spot and is happy for the white lie when Lauren's face lights up.

"Okay umm good, sorry about being emotional or whatever I just - actually I'll wait until study to talk but you'll be there today?" Lauren asks and her eyes make Camila regret ever taking a second to not be looking in them. 

"And every day to follow, now let's go get Lit!" Camila jokes and Lauren barks out a laugh that Camila has missed greatly. 

"Camz no matter how many times you make that pun it still isn't funny."

"Yeah yeah Jauregui get to class." Camila replies rolling her eyes jokingly, unable to keep the grin off of her face when they re enter the classroom.

Camila didn't think much about whatever it was Lauren needed to talk about. At least not until the last ten minutes of period one, that's when she started panicking. Maybe Lauren caught on to why Camila was ignoring her and wanted to confront her about her feelings.

"So I have to ask you something..." Lauren starts as she pulls her chair in front of Camila's desk, making eye contact for a moment before continuing. "I know I'm your teacher, so normally you wouldn't tell me an honest answer to this question, but I think we're a little past normal teacher student relationships don't you think?" Lauren asks and Camila flushes with nerves but nods as she swallows anxiously.

"I heard about that party that got busted this weekend, I know a lot of kids got busted or hurt and I wanted to make sure you were okay?" Lauren asks and oh okay that is not at all what Camila thought was going to happen and she can't hold in a giggle at the question, which only makes Lauren arch her eyebrows in confusion.

"Lo, you do know besides you I only hang out with like two people right?" Camila says through her giggles.

"Well I know you don't hangout with a lot of people but that's by choice Camila, everyone loves you and it's not like you don't talk to them all," Lauren argues in an unsure voice, "So you didn't go to that?" 

"No I did not, I had soccer in the morning so my friends and I just watched movies." Camila explains and Lauren visibly relaxes in her seat, reaching to hold one of Camila's hands, taking the younger girl by surprise but hey she's not complaining.

"Look I know maybe you don't go out ever and drink, but I also know that most high schoolers do, and you don't have to give me any explanation but take this," Lauren says, handing Camila a piece of paper with some numbers jotted down, "It's my cell number and I won't ask questions, but if you ever need to get out of somewhere don't hesitate to call me okay? I don't want anything to happen to you if I can easily just pick you up." Lauren says, squeezing Camila's hand around the small paper.

And all Camila can think as she smiles back at Lauren is No. Fucking. Way.

So she texts Lauren later that day, after Lauren tells her to (so she can recognize Camila's number in emergencies) and that's how the occasional texting that really shouldn't be happening happens.

Dinah knows about the phone number thing and it's nice to have someone to talk to about it especially knowing her best friend would never tell a soul, not even Normani - well maybe, scratch that she probably will tell Normani but Camila doesn't really mind cause Normani is even better at keeping secrets than Dinah is so there's no real problem with how often those two share secrets.

By Thanksgiving break Lauren and Camila are back to being as close as they can without getting caught. Yes caught. Neither of them address it but they're not stupid. Camila notices the way Lauren checks for people in hallways before initiating touches or calling her nicknames, and Lauren definitely notices Camila's excuses on the phone with her mom for where she is after school on thursdays and tuesdays. 

They're not dating obviously but they are hiding their friendship, but Lauren isn't stopping it so Camila doesn't care.

December is when the tension finally snaps. Camila is over the hickey thing, learning that it was from Lauren's old highschool friend Lucy who the girl had spent Halloween partying with. Well Lauren hadn't straight out told her, but she had been answering the question and Camila couldn't help but wonder if Lauren had the intentions to ease Camila's worries when she explained that her best friend had gone a little too far with the body shots (which oh my god if anyone knew that Camila and her english teacher talked about this all hell would break loose). 

But December there's a new student. A lesbian new student.

This might come as a surprise but when there is only to lesbians in the school people try to set them up thinking it will automatically work. 

Camila vents to Lauren about it first, but eventually she can vent about it to Hailee too. 

Hailee, also known as the other lesbian is nothing but sweet and funny and not at all Camila's dating type and luckily she's not Hailee's type either. The new girl does play soccer though, for the high school's varsity team so they don't play together but they do get along, even hanging out sometimes whenever Camila isn't playing puppy following her teacher.

And Lauren isn't noticeably like jealous or anything but she is acting different and Camila has seen her looking at her and Hailee in the hall and when Hailee comes to her practices Lauren always glares at the poor girl.

This is all the push it takes.

She's in the hall, the same hall she first flirted with Lauren Jauregui months prior and nobody else is really in the building. She had soccer after school and had to go back to her locker for a textbook but as she's heading out suddenly she's not heading out anymore but being pulled by the wrist by a blur of black hair and vanilla perfume into the copying room and shoved against the door as it slams, and then she's being kissed.

She's being kissed by Lauren Jauregui. The prettiest girl in the world, the sweetest person Camila's ever met, the one with the killed green eyes, the woman a hundred times out of her league, her AP Lit and poetry and creative writing teacher is kissing her. And damn it, she's kissing back the instant she recognizes the scent of Lauren's hair.

The older girls hands are gripping her waist, squeezing occasionally and holding her against the door, so Camila tangles her hands in the raven hair she's been dreaming about tangling her hands in for months now and opens her mouth to Lauren's prying tongue that's pushing against her lips and has been since the younger girl started kissing back.

Unsurprisingly Lauren wins the fight for dominance, moving one hand to grip lower on Camila's hip as her tongue licks along the roof of her students mouth then slides deliciously against the other girls, earning a low moan from one of them as they struggle for air against each other.

Camila's fingers tug almost painfully at Lauren's hair and the teacher takes that as a good sign and pulls apart from Camila's lips to then attach her lips to Camila's jaw line. 

"Fuck Lo," Camila moans out as the girl bites her neck gently before soothing the sting with a swipe of her tongue before moving back up to claim Camila's lips again who happily obliges and slips her tongue between Lauren's lips as they pant into each other. 

Lauren sucks as Camila's bottom lip, biting it gently and tugging it with her as she pulls away, licking gently at the skin after to soothe it then pulling away completely and panting for air as she looks at Camila whose eyes are closed and is breathing heavily as well.

"Holy fuck." Camila lets out after a minute, neither girl distancing themselves as they continue to breathe heavily and grip each other.

"Holy fuck indeed Ms. Cabello." Lauren replies, giggling slightly at what they did, Camila soon joining in and soon enough they're laughing and leaning on each other to stay upright.

"That was umm... that was really good?" Camila asks as she bites down on her bottom lip, unsure of Lauren's thoughts at the moment.

"Really good? Camz that was hot as fuck, I swear I've never had anything better than that." the teacher says, leaning in to connect their lips again more gently this time and pulling away before tongue can get involved.

"Should we like talk about it maybe? I don't really know how something like this goes..." Camila trails off, feeling shy suddenly.

"Well I like you a lot," Lauren says making the other girl's stomach flutter and she breaks out into laughter again. "What, what's funny?" Lauren asks the girl leaning into her neck giggling.

"Nothing, nothing I just - God I've liked you all year, I just thought it was all in my head." She explains with a huge grin on her face that Lauren returns. 

"Well the feeling has been mutual babygirl," Lauren says connecting their lips again because now that she finally has she can't seem to stop. "I wish I said something sooner but I couldn't miss my shot with you."

And the only thing in Camila's mind that actually properly explains what she's feeling is no fucking way.

So that happens. 

Not happens as in once, happens as in multiple times. As in they kind of are dating now. It's funny to both of them because nothing changes. Camila still brings Lauren coffee every morning, and she still spends all her free time in her classroom, and Lauren goes to her practices on Tuesdays too now. Except now they make out. A lot.

Camila had known their relationship was never really appropriate, but it was never so clear to her how domestic they had been until they were actually dating and the same things happened. 

The next day they had set some guidelines.

Lauren had immediately locked the door and turned around to see Camila sitting on her desk and all but pounced on the girl. 

"Mmm, Lo lips please." Camila says as she wraps her legs tighter around Lauren's waist from where she's seated on the desk with her teacher between her legs.

Lauren follows orders and slips her mouth from where it had been sucking way at Camila's collarbone to the younger girl's pouty lips, meeting her tongue halfway and sliding her hands higher up Camila's legs, squeezing the thick skin and lifting slightly to grip the younger girl's ass, palming it for a moment and enjoying the moans coming out of her student before lifting by the grip on her ass and carrying Camila back to straddle her in the teacher's chair since it's more stable than one of those cheap student desks.

Lauren's hands continue to palm and squeeze the abundant flesh of Camila's backside over her leggings and Camila latches her lips onto Lauren neck, careful not to leave a noticeable mark but sucking and nipping wherever she could.

Camila's hands had went from being tangled in Lauren's hair to tugging on the collar of her shirt, and abruptly she begins to unbutton the material, moving her mouth lower as she reveals more flesh until shes sucking on the tender flesh peeking out from Lauren's black lacy bra that Camila moans to the sight of, continuing with the buttons until the shirt hangs open and moving her hands to caress Laurens abs.

Up until then Lauren had been caught up in the most perfect ass in the world. She had been waiting all year to admire this ass so she did so by slipping her hands into the girl's leggings to grip bare cheeks, running her nails over the skin, kneading it, palming it, even spanking it lightly, but she's broken out of her butt loving frenzy when she felt Camila's hands wandering to her bra clasp.

She knew this was pretty bad timing to stop this, but she also knew Camila was a virgin. So as hot and bothered as they both would be, Lauren refused to deflower the girl on her desk at school. She really really liked the younger girl and even though it would be hard to make this work, she really wanted to at least try. So moving slow was not something Lauren would have a problem with, she just hoped Camila felt the same. 

She wanted to give Camila rose petals and candles and maybe a bubble bath and champagne. The girl deserved the world and Lauren could hardly wait to give it to her, but that didn't include a quickie in her study hall with her english teacher.

"Camz, fuckk Camila baby slow down." Lauren says as she pulls her hands out of Camila's pants and tugs lightly at the other girl's arms the reluctantly pulls Camila by the hair away from her breasts that were seconds away from being completely pulled out of the cups without even being unclasped.

"What's wrong, what did I do?" Camila asks nervously through deep breaths as she looks at Lauren.

"Nothing, nothing baby you did nothing wrong, I just think we need to slow down? I know you've never umm you know done any of this before and I just don't want to ruin this because we rush things, you know?" Lauren rambles, nervous that Camila will be mad at her fr deciding for her.

"Aww Lo, that's so sweet," Camila says after a moment of silence as she took in what the teacher had said. 

"Yeah?" Lauren asks, relieved that Camila isn't mad.

"Definitely yeah, I mean, as hot as this is I'd probably regret losing my virginity on your desk, not offence it's a nice desk, but that's kind of cliche don't you think?" Camila giggles, turning her attention to button up Lauren's shirt for her as the older girl adjust Camila's leggings and strokes her thighs gently.

So they wait. And it is nice, sometimes they get a little heated like that first official day and leave the classroom hornier than healthy but their relationship is nice, and even if they have to hide it Camila doesn't care because Lauren officially asks her to be her girlfriend on the day before Christmas break and they leave school that day ten times happier with plans to meet up at Lauren's apartment as soon as possible.

Christmas is nice with Family, but Camila knows Lauren is celebrating alone so she manages to tell her mom Dinah is bored and sneaks out to visit Lauren's place for the first time. She hadn't been yet mainly because even though her and Lauren were together now, her schedule was just as busy. Soccer season ended the week before break, it starts again in february but that gives her enough time to spend with Lauren building a better relationship.

They don't sleep together until New Year's Eve.  
It's shocking because they had been alone in Lauren's apartment for multiple days this break, Camila even spent the night twice, but nothing more than multiple heated make out sessions and cuddling.

New Year's was different though. Camila knew it would be when Lauren told her to dress nice. So she did dress nice, black lace lingerie and a tight strapless black dress over it that hugged her curves perfectly and left little to the imagination. Still it was sexy not slutty and it was just her and Lauren so who cares?

When Lauren opened the door both girls did a double take, not even flushing but taking time to look over their partner. Lauren wore a maroon dress, tight with a high neckline and three quarter sleeves.

"You look so beautiful Camz," she says as she finally meets her favorite brown eyes. 

"Why thank you, you don't look half bad yourself." Camila says with a wink.

Lauren grins at that and tugs Camila in by the hand, shutting the door and pulling the younger girl into a soft kiss, pulling away after a few seconds and smiling. "Let me take your coat, I cooked spaghetti."

And really the night is perfect. 

Camila can feel herself falling more and more in love with Lauren by the second and she's no complaining but how is it possible to be so damn perfect? 

It continues when Camila has hands over her eyes leading her to Lauren's room. She's not stupid, she knows it's sexy time and she's thrilled. She thought she would be nervous but this is Lauren, she really really likes Lauren, she'd even go as far as to think she might kind of love Lauren a lot. 

She hears the door open and Lauren's warmth guiding against her back and then the hands lift and her jaw drops.

The room is lit up with candles scattered around the room in places where it won't risk fire catching. There are rose petals around the bed on the floor and some on the silk sheet as well. 

"I know I was the one who said we should go slow, and really it's fine if you aren't ready yet but I just thought that since-" and Lauren's rambling is cut off by Camila's lips and neither girl can stop that.

The kiss is passionate and deep and slow and everything Camila ever dreamed a kiss to be and she feels herself slowly guiding Lauren back towards the bed until her knees hit the edge and she sits, not separating their lips and guiding Lauren to her straddle her lap. 

Camila's hands find themselves at the hem of Lauren's dress as their kissing continues and the older girl pulls away for a moment to assist her in pulling it off all the way, revealing the set of red lace panties and a matching bra. Camila is sure her jaw has dropped at the sight of her barely clothed teacher until she feels hands cupping her jaw and pulling her in for another kiss. 

Camila's hands now find their way to Lauren's thighs, stroking the soft skin there as her partner separates their lips and trails gentle kisses down her neck, nipping occasionally before separating completely to push Camila down flat on the bed. 

"Tell me if you need to stop okay baby girl?" Lauren says with dark, lust filled yet caring eyes and a look Camila thinks is so sweet and loving and sexy and special and hot at the same time and the only appropriate reaction is to wrap her hands in Lauren's hair and pull her down into a more heated kiss, wrapping her legs around Lauren and allowing the older girl to slide her dress up her thighs before tugging it higher until it's over her head. 

Lauren's eyes drink in the sight of the girl underneath hers black lace thong and bra before she connects their lips and starts to slowly grind into the younger girl, not wanting to overwhelm her but not knowing where to start with the touching.

Camila decides where to start though, unclasping Lauren's bra as they kiss and flipping them over so she can straddle Lauren before pulling the garment off to toss to the side, eyes widening and mouth watering as she sees her teachers full breasts for the first time.

She snaps her eyes back up to Lauren's when she feels the older girl unclasping her own bra and when she nods in reassurance and she feels the cool air on her naked chest, suddenly feeling self conscious and bringing her hands up to cover her breasts slightly.

"Lo I know they're not-"

"Shh, don't say that baby they're perfect." Lauren says with a loving smile as she holds Camila's hands in her own before pulling them away and leaning up to kiss Camila softly on the lips. 

Camila sinks into the kiss and lets out a soft moan when she feels Lauren's hands cupping her breasts, warm palms gliding against her hardened nipples then fingers stroking them softly. 

"Fuck Camila you're so perfect." Lauren moans as she pulls away from the kiss only to lean up and start a trail of kisses from Camila' jaw down to one of her erect nipples, wrapping her lips against it slowly before sucking it into her mouth gently and laving it with her tongue.

The younger girl almost loses it when Lauren becomes more heated and harsh in her sucking, switching over to give the other breasts attention and moaning against the flesh when Camila's hands find their way to her own breasts, pinching gently at Lauren's hard nipples and palming the mounds of flesh in small hands.

Lauren flips them over after a few minutes of this because she can feel Camila's wetness against her stomach where the student is subtly grinding against her and she can't help herself anymore.

Lauren leans in to kiss Camila's lips one more time before kissing her way down the brown eyed girl's body, stopping at her breasts to nip once again quickly and sliding her tongue out along the girl's rock hard ab muscles. 

The last stop is her hip bones which Lauren spends an unnecessarily long time sucking on and biting before licking and by the time she's almost done with that Camila has her hands back in Lauren's hair and she's rocking her hips up in search for some sort of friction.

"Fuck Lo, please." Camila moans and Lauren takes that as her cue to move lower, lacing Camila's inner thighs with kisses before looking up to make eye contact before pressing a short kiss to Camila's core over her drenched panties earning a long, loud moan from Camila and moaning herself when she tastes the younger girl. 

"You sure Camz?" she says one last time as she hooks her fingers into the small panties that are ruined at this point. 

"Please Lo, make love to me, I need to feel you." Camila moans out in a voice so soft and sweet that Lauren can't tease for a second longer and immediately she is pulling the thong down strong thighs and tossing them down the foot of the bed. 

She looks up for one last reassurance but Camila's eyes are closed and her eyebrows furrowed and Lauren takes that as permission and leans in to give a long hard lick to Camila's center.

Camila moans in response and her hips chase the touch so Lauren dives in, licking and sucking from the girl's entrance to her clit, stopping to gently suck on the bundle of nerves before licking along her outer lips and going back to tease her entrance. 

Her tongue slides in the warmth there and Camila lets out a groan dirtier than the rest and her hands tangle in Lauren's hair pulling her head deeper into her core.

Lauren keeps her tongue moving in and out for a long moment, moving her thumb up to circle Camila's clit gently to build up her orgasm before moving her tongue back up to her clit and moving her middle finger to press gently at her warm tight entrance.

"Mmm Lo inside." Camila moans out and Lauren slides the finger gently until it is fully wrapped in the younger girl's warm heat.

She starts a slow but steady pace all while circling her clit with her tongue and eventually picks up the pace as Camila moves her hips to get more friction.

Lauren slides a second finger in next to the first and quickens her pace slightly as she feels Camila's walls clenching, tell tale sign of her impending orgasm and Camila's moans grow louder with the new addition to stimulation.

"Fuck Lauren I'm so close baby just-" Camila's finger tighten in her hair and Lauren sucks her clit gently into her mouth and presses her tongue against it while she quickens her finger's pace. "Lo I'm gonnna - Lo I'm coming baby." Camila moans out and Lauren feels the younger girl's walls clenching more rapidly around her hand and a warmer heat spreading. 

She keeps her fingers moving through the waves of Camila's orgasm and releases the girls sensitive clit after a moment before pulling out and licking up Camila's juices until the hands are back in her hair and Camila is mumbling something about sensitivity so Lauren crawls up her body and is pulled in for a deep kiss.

Camila's tongue enters her mouth and she moans as she tastes herself on Lauren's tongue, but when she tries to slip them over Lauren pulls away and flops down next to her catching her breath.

"This was all about you baby, we can do that later okay? Right now I just want to lie with you." Lauren says as she places a kiss on Camila's bare shoulder and curls into rest her head on Camila's chest, wrapping her arm around the girl's torso.

Camila just smiles at that because cuddling with Lauren has surely become her favorite thing the past week.

"You're so amazing Camila. Not just your body, but you, all of you is just everything I've ever dreamed of having. And even though our situation isn't the best you make me forget about all the bad because you're just so good. I knew from the day you told me to call you whatever I want that you'd be important to me and I just - I can't believe how much you mean to me at this point." Lauren says as she presses a gentle kiss to Camila's collarbone. "I know I study english but I suck with words, my point is I am insanely lucky and insanely grateful that I have you in my life baby."

"I'm so in love with you." Camila lets out before she can stop it and she feels herself freeze and she feels Lauren freeze and no fucking way did she really just ruin this moment and she's about to back track when she feels Lauren hug her more tightly.

"And I am so extraordinarily in love with you my dear."

Okay, that sounds pretty great.


	2. 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so by popular request I made another part (sorry it took 36473 years) but before reading I want to warn that it's kinda just like a follow up with fluff and stuff so if you liked the way the first part ended then either don't read this or don't expect as strong a storyline? I don't know but hopefully you'll enjoy it!!

"So how was sex with your teacher anyways?" Normani asks as Dinah pulls Camila's door shut and lets out a snort at Normani's bluntness. 

"Mani!" Camila shouts in shock, scandalized by her friend's words.

Normani and Dinah both know basically everything about her and Lauren's relationship and so far have been nothing other than supportive. At first they were a little upset about how much time it took up, but then realized it gave them more alone time and shipped it as long as Camila had one day a week for movies and gossip. Lauren knew that they knew because Camila didn't want it causing any shit in their future and the teacher was okay with it because she trusted Camila's judgement. But as much as they support and help hide the relationship, they still tease more than necessary.

"Did you top or bottom?" Dinah says herself as she plops on the bed in the other side of Camila who buries her head in her hands blushing, "No definitely not then, weird Jauregui strikes me as a bottom," Dinah continues and Normani laughs along as Camila rolls onto her side and groans in annoyance.

It's the day after New Year's Day, meaning she got home from Lauren's last night, after spending New Year's Eve with the older girl and then all of New Year's Day in Lauren's bed (or shower). She was yet to see Dinah and Normani but they already made assumptions on what the two girls had done, and since they had covered for Camila when her parents asked where she was they assumed that earned them the right to all the dirty details.

"Guys can we please not do this right now, I'll tell you about it but not if you're gonna make fun of me," Camila whines as she rolls back onto her back to face the girls smirking at her.

"Oh Walz of course we won't tease you, we'll save that for next week or some shit," Dinah smiles and Normani reaches across to smack her arm, "But really tell us all about it."

Camila continues to explain how the weekend went and how her night with Lauren was. She leaves out the details that don't need to be shared but her two friends agree that how Lauren treated her is adorable.

"You guys think I can use you dating Lauren to get an A maybe? I don't know like blackmail her?" Dinah says in a bit of a too serious voice that concerns Camila but Normani smacks her again in scolding, "Owe Mani chill you guys know I wouldn't actually do that, but maybe just tease her until she agrees to raise my grade up?"

"Nope, trust me Dinah I don't even think I can get an A out of her, and my type of teasing would probably be more likely to get one," Camila jokes and Dinah scrunches her face feigning disgust but Normani Laughs from next to them.

They tease her a lot the next few days left of break but by the time school rolls around three days later on that wednesday, they seem to have it all out of their systems. 

Old Camila would be moody and upset to be back to school. She would probably refuse to dress presentable in the slightest and try to convince her mom she had a fever, especially since soccer wasn't started this week yet. But she hasn't seen Lauren since the Saturday of New Year's Day and new Camila has a super hot super sweet super adorable girlfriend as a teacher who she has to get up early to bring coffee for.

"Ms. Jauregui?" Camila says softly as she knocks and pushes the classroom door open slightly and pokes her head inn, "I brought you your-" but Camila cuts herself off when she sees an unfamiliar man standing at her girl's desk laughing at something Lauren must've said. 

"Camila, good morning! This is Mr. Simpson, he's a new math teacher, he's taking over for Mrs. Grande because of her maternity leave," Lauren explains with a smile as she gestures to the man standing in the front of her desk. "Mr. Simpson, this is one of my students Camila Cabello, I don't think you'll have her but..." Lauren trails off, not knowing where to go with that thought.

"Nice to meet you dear, is there something you needed I was in the middle of talking to your teacher about something?" he asks and he sounds like he's talking to five year old and Camila knows she can't show how mad she is because, sure maybe he'd think she just has a crush but she doesn't need him to get at all suspicious. 

So she looks at Lauren with a smile before turning back to the curly haired man looking at her with a fake grin before responding, "Umm I just had a book to return but I'll come during homeroom so you can finish your chat," She says in an overly nice voice before turning to face Lauren once again, "See you Ms. Jauregui," and with that she's out the door and clutching one too many coffees too tightly.

Camila gets to Lauren's room in the end of homeroom and is able to give her the coffee without any suspicious looks before the room fills for AP it and she shrugs off Lauren's apology because honestly that wasn't a big deal, what happens at lunch does kind of piss her off though.

"So Dinah is going to Aruba with her cousins over February break, which wouldn't be a big deal for any normal couple, but before Dinah and Mani pulled their heads out of their asses and got together Normani dated her cousin and lost her v card to him, so now Masi is a dick about it because he knows it bother Dinah and-" Camila explains but is cut off with the door barging open and an English accent interrupting with no concern.

"Hey Lauren I don't mean to be a bother but you're the only teacher I've met and I was wondering if you had lunch stuff or if I could bother you to sit in here?" he asks and doesn't acknowledge the girl glaring at him from her sat next to Lauren's desk. (Thank god her seat hadn't been on Lauren's desk or on Lauren herself).

"Actually, Mr. Simpson I usually tutors Camila during lunches, it's one of her only free chances so I kind of need to her help with stuff," Lauren explains with a frown but he doesn't budge from where he's smiling at them only moves to sit in the desk next to Camila and lean over her shoulder to try and see what textbook Camila has sprawled out in front of her, and once again Camila is grateful she keeps a book open for show even when they're not studying.

"Math? You're an english teacher though? Why doesn't Camila go to her math teacher for help instead of bothering you with it?" he says in a clueless voice with furrowed brows as he leans back in his chair again and eyes Lauren in a way that makes Camila want to punch him.

"Well you see she would but-"

"It's fine, Ms. Jauregui I can come back another time since I'm clearly bothering you too much at the moment," Camila says with a teasing grin thrown at Lauren who shoots her a sympathetic smile. She's annoyed with Mr. Simpson but Lauren obviously shouldn't have to think of excuses to avoid getting caught so Camila figures she can lose one lunch.

"Teenagers," she hears Mr. Simpson mumble as she steps away and she turns to shoot him another marvelously fake grin before speaking, "Bye Ms. Jauregui, nice to see you again Mr. Smithson," Camila smiles and he rolls her eyes but Lauren has to bite her lip and Camila smiles before leaving because one lunch won't kill her.

Only it's not one lunch when she opens Lauren's door the next day and he's at Camila's normal desk across from Lauren smiling and stuffing his face with gross food and Camila is out the door and down with Dinah and Normani before Lauren notices her. That happens every day the next two weeks too and sure Camila still goes after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays which really are just tutoring no that Camila is falling behind in math since she's been worrying about soccer tryouts this upcoming week, but her two best friends notice the change and subtly let her know they're there to talk if she needs to.

Lauren makes it up to her too. With lunch and dinner on the weekends, and orgasms almost every night they can find time, and cuddles whenever Camila asks. 

Despite the annoying Algebra teacher cutting into their time together, the relationship the girls have is flourishing because they know how to treat each other.

But when Camila goes to bring Lauren her coffee the Monday morning a few weeks later that her tryouts fall on, her stomach drops when she sees Brad perched on her girlfriends desk with two coffees in his hand and a smile as he offers one to Lauren.

When Camila gives her extra coffee to Dinah in homeroom the older girl shoots her an annoyed look asking why it's so strong, but softens when Camila answers that Lauren usually takes it strong.

That really isn't a big deal either, it just hurts in a dull way, almost like the whole hickey thing did but a little less. Camila just always thought the coffee thing was their thing and Lauren accepted Brad's with no question and no apology to Camila in AP Lit.

It isn't even that it hurts really but it's on her mind all day and the try out goes worse than expected. Lauren hadn't went because Camila's dad was going and they both just felt uncomfortable with that, but her not being there and the mishap in the morning is adding to Camila's stress over it and she spends the car ride home being lectured about her spending too little time practicing. 

Camila buries her aggravation in soccer and ends up staying out in her yard practicing kicks for hours. She decides to not reply to any of Lauren's questioning texts later when she finally comes in and instead sends her a quick goodnight text before lying in bed for hours and getting absolutely no sleep.

The next day Camila beats Mr. Simpson to Lauren's classroom and can't hold in her smile when she opens the door and Lauren is alone grading papers.

"Camz, I was worried about you babe, how was your try out?" Lauren says when she notices the younger girl come into her classroom with a coffee and shut the door behind her.

"It was okay," Camila lies easily and passes Lauren her coffee and meets her halfway in a quick peck. "I don't really want to talk about that though, did you get a chance to talk to your sister?" 

Camila had told only Normani and Dinah about their relationship and Lauren had told her sister Taylor. Camila was happy that Lauren had someone to confide in about it, but Taylor was her age and she felt a little bit awkward when it came to meeting her. Nonetheless, she was excited to hear if Taylor was going to be visiting for Martin Luther King, Jr. weekend or not.

Lauren shoots her a questioning look when Camila doesn't elaborate on soccer but continues on with her explanation to answer the smaller girl anyways as she sips her coffee, loving the way it tastes compared to the shitty creamy stuff that Brad had forced upon her the day before. To be honest Lauren was going to throw it out in exchange for Camila's coffee but she was let down when Camila didn't bring one, she assumed Camila saw Brad give her it and wanted to explain but didn't want to stir up unnecessary drama, today she managed to hide from Brad to ensure Camila's coffee would make it. 

"Yeah Taylor is going to come alone this weekend and stay with me, maybe you can stay over too so you guys can bond a little bit? Tell your parents Normani is having a party or something?" Lauren suggests a little hesitantly since Camila has been missing too many weekends for her parents to notice. 

"Yeah that sounds great actually, I'll check my game schedule and ask my mom," Camila answers with a smile but her grin is wiped off when the warning bell for homeroom rings and a student enters Lauren's room. "I'll see you next period," Lauren smirks as Camila's expression and the shorts girl grins again and waves, "Bye Ms. Jauregui."

Lauren spends the entire TA hour complaining about Mr. Simpson's attempts and Camila leaves the room feeling smug and more confident in their relationship in school especially when Lauren tells Brad she can't do lunch anymore now that Camila has soccer again and "students come first Mr. Simpson". 

"So I'll wait for you to text me after practice then you're coming over for mac and cheese right?" Lauren asks as Camila puts up the last chair after their tutoring session.

"Mac and cheese sounds amazing right now," Camila sighs and leans closer to her teacher to steal a sweet kiss that last only a few seconds before leaning back and resting her forehead against Lauren's. "I'll see you in a few hours," Camila says softly and can't resist leaning in for one more quick kiss before pulling away and grabbing her backpack, backing her way to the door to she can hold the playful eye contact with her green eyed girl before blowing a kiss and exiting, jogging towards the locker rooms since she can't be late for practice. 

The rest of the week Lauren manages to snub all of Mr. Simpson's attempts at flirting or at getting Camila out of the classroom, and luckily the guy is a moron so he doesn't seem to think it's odd that Camila spends every waking second in the english classroom, if anything he's just annoyed that he can't seem to get a second alone with the teacher herself. But the girls both ignore his pouting, instead planning a perfect weekend for Camila meeting Taylor. 

"Lauren?" Camila calls as she pushes open to front door to Lauren's apartment. She doesn't have a key yet but she knows Lauren always leaves her door unlocked for Camila when she know she's coming over because usually Lauren is lying in bed or watching tv and she doesn't want to get up. "Babe where you at?" Camila yells as she sheds her coat at the hanger in the front and kicks off her boots. 

"In the kitchen," she hears back and smiles at the raspy voice she's come to love as she strolls towards the room. 

Lauren's apartment is simple but nice and big enough to hold the three girls for the weekend. It's enters to a living room to the left and if you walk down the wall there's one door that leads a bathroom and a few steps down is the kitchen. The two bedrooms are in the back if you keep walking down a short hallway and there's another bathroom attached to the main bedroom that Lauren occupies.

Camila walks the short way to the kitchen and stops at the door frame, leaning against the wall as she takes in the adorable sight of Lauren with an apron around herself as she hovers over the over. "Well something smells good," she hums as she makes her way over to the holder girl and wraps her arms around her waist from behind. "What you making babe?"

"Hmm, chicken with rice and some beans and peppers that my mom taught me how to make in high school. Hopefully I still remember," Lauren replies as she moves back from the tray of dinner being fried and turns in Camila's embrace. "Hi," she hums as she leans back slightly to scan her eyes down Camila's body, taking in her appearance and smiling brightly at how good Camila looks in something as simple as jeans and a sweater. 

"Hi back," Camila giggles as Lauren shamelessly checks her out then smiles back when she gets up to her face. "Is your sister here yet?" she questions although she's almost positive she isn't, but hey Taylor could be in the bathroom or something.

"Nope, she'll be here soon but right now we have the place to ourselves," Lauren smirks suggestively and Camila giggles but lets herself be led over to the table where Lauren lifts her up from the back of her thighs, eliciting a squeal of surprise and more giggles from Camila. "So shush up for a few, okay?" Lauren smiles as she places a soft trail of kisses from Camila's jaw line up her cheek as her hands grip Camila's hips, guiding so their bodies meet as snugly as possible. 

"Hmm okay," Camila agrees and barely has time to breathe before Lauren connects their lips, softly at first but after a few seconds swiping her tongue along Camila's lip, then sucking it into her mouth before tugging the soft flesh between her teeth. Camila lets out a short whimper at the sting but tangles a hand in Lauren's hair and pushes her tongue into Lauren's now open mouth and drowning out the rest of the world as she kisses her girl with everything she can. 

Lauren's hands don't waste time sliding up from gripping her hips to slipping under her shirt to stroke lightly at the soft skin of Camila's waist, meanwhile Camila keeps one tangled in Lauren's hair and slides the other to the back of her neck, wrapping her legs tightly around Lauren's waist to keep her anchored between her legs, letting out a groan when Lauren grinds slowly into her center and bites at her bottom lip again. 

Ever since they'd had sex Camila had been kind of unsure as to how making out would work. Before they did it they'd get pretty heated and have to stop, but now Camila didn't know how heated was too heated. She didn't want to mercilessly tease Lauren anytime they wanted to kiss but she also didn't want to settle for just a peck. Luckily, Lauren kept her best girlfriend of the year award and noticed Camila was being hesitant. Once she finally got an explanation out of Camila Lauren explained how Camila has nothing to worry about as long as she was comfortable, and that Camila could give Lauren blue balls as many times as she wanted to because being close to her in any way was worth it. (Which had earned her an orgasm and cuddles because Camila thinks a caring Lauren is the cutest thing in the world).

Don't get Camila wrong though they still had sex as much as possible now, usually just in Lauren's bed on weekends since they were both busy, but it wasn't like they never did it, Camila was just nervous for the many times they got heated other than the sex. 

But now that Lauren reassured her Camila knows that grinding right back won't be an issue and by the time three minutes of kissing and messily moving against each other Camila is a moaning mess and Lauren's decided to attack her neck for a switch. 

As Camila is about to demand Lauren take her pants off there's a knock at the door that makes Lauren freeze and Camila lets out a small whine because damn it this was a bad idea knowing that Taylor was going to be here any second now and oh wait fuck Taylor's here she's about to meet Lauren's sister and first impressions are important and Camila looks like some tramp who was about to get fucked on a table. 

"Fuck Lo," Camila breathes out sitting up straight and immediately their hands go to fixing their appearances, both girls focusing on themselves at first but then each other to fix the smudges makeup and out of place hairs. 

"I'll get the door, you get your breathing under control," Lauren says as she leans in for a peck and jogs towards the entrance. Camila took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down but her breath caught again and her nerves caught on fire as the door opened and she heard two voices excitedly greeting each other. 

"Camila is in the kitchen come this way," she hears Lauren's voice getting closer and okay it's showtime.

Lauren walks through first and shoots Camila a reassuring smile, and then a girl who looks like Lauren's sister walks in behind her and Camila supposes it's because she is Lauren's sister so it makes sense. 

"Tay, this is my girlfriend Camila," Lauren gestures with a giant smile on her face but nervousness in her eyes because she really needs the two most important people in her life to get along.

"Hi, you must be Taylor," Camila greets reaching to shake the other girl's hand but she is surprisingly pulled into a hug but she doesn't complain because she loves hugs so she hugs back. "It's so great to finally meet you I've heard so much about you," Camila smiles as they pulls away and Taylor nods laughing lightly.

"Oh please, this one never shuts up about you, it's nice to finally put a face to the name," Taylor jokes elbowing a blushing Lauren in the ribs. "You were right sis she's gorgeous," she says to Lauren and Camila blushes now whereas Lauren's blush fades and turns into a proud smile.

"Hmm I know, I pick em good," she laughs and the other two girls laugh along and that's a good start so the girls are all less nervous over dinner. 

"So that was good," Lauren says as she sheds her jeans and lifts her shirt over her head, unsnapping her bra and throwing on a t shirt before hopping into bed with Camila who oggles her changing but snaps out of it as her girlfriend curls up next to her. 

"It did," Camila answers, nuzzling her head into Lauren's hair as the older girl turns sideways so she can lie her head on Camila's chest, Camila slipping her arm around Lauren to tug her closer into her body and tangling their legs. "Your sister is amazing Lo, is your whole family just charming and perfect or is it just you two?" 

Lauren laughs deeply at that and grabs Camila's free hand, leading it to her hair so Camila will take the hint, which she does, and play with her hair. "We are pretty great," Lauren teases with a lazy smile on her lips as she presses a kiss to the bare skin of Camila's collarbone. "You're great too Camz, I don't know why you were so nervous over this, how could anyone not like you?" 

"I don't know Lo it's just... I don't want anything standing in our way and your family has to like me for that to happen," Camila answers, gently curling her fingers between strands of raven hair. "And don't worry I know nothing that serious is happening anytime soon but this felt like a crossing of a bridge, you know? You love your sister more than anyone so I didn't want this to ruin anything," she explains.

"Camz..." Lauren trails off, feeling bad that obviously Camila had been stressing over this more than she knew she was. "I love you too okay? Even if by some miracle she hadn't liked you I would never let something like that mess us up okay? Remember that for me please?" 

Camila looks down to meet the green eyes looking back at her and sees so much sincerity that she can't not lean down for a kiss because Lauren Jauregui may be the death of her so she needs to get in as many kisses before that happens. Its long, and passionate but also gentle and slow and they can't do anything more because Taylor is a room over and as much as Lauren insist the walls are soundproof Camila doesn't want her first impression to scar the younger Jauregui. 

"I love you too," camila whispers against her lips as they pull apart slightly, wanting to lean against Lauren but knowing both of their necks will hurt if they stay in this position so opting to lower onto her pillow and go back to playing with Lauren hair, reaching with her other arm to turn the lamp off so they can get some sleep.

The next day Camila had planned for the three to go to the aquarium because she's a five year old at heart and apparently Taylor is too because when Camila brings up the plan over breakfast and Lauren laughs calling her a child, Taylor smacks her sister's arm lightly and lectures on how aquarius are for people of all ages. (And she may also know because Taylor runs to and from every display with enthusiasm).

It's not too crowded because it's winter so the outdoor exhibits are closed off, but the girls don't mind the lack of some parts and spend a few hours walking around and taking pictures and  Camila and Taylor even manage to talk Lauren into going to the sand shark and stingray tank so they can pet them and then into petting them herself (via calling her a chicken and getting a fee of the kids that are already there to join in on teasing her). 

"So where are we off to now?" Lauren questions as she interlocks her and Camila's hands and looks over at her girl who's leaning over to Taylor on Camila's other side who's already looking at pictures because apparently the two can't go a minute out of the aquarium without wanting to go back. "High schoolers," Lauren scoffs.

"What was that babe?" Camila asks as she turns to face Lauren who grins at Camila's blissfully happy look. 

"Lunch?" Lauren repeats, it's about two o'clock now but they had a late breakfast, but still food is important. "Do you have a plan for that or are we just going to wing it?" She asks pulling her coat tighter around herself with one hand and squeezing Camila's with her other one. 

"Oh yeah I have a plan but it's just iHop so if either of you want to protest..?" Camila trails looking between the two girls who both just nod in agreement to her plan, "Okay the iHop it is," Camila grins and Lauren smiles because although real food might be more what she was thinking, she'd eat breakfast for every meal if it made Camila smile like that.

The girls spend the rest of the day finishing their lunch then decide to go to the movies because Moana is too good to see once, then Taylor convinces them to sneak into Sing! afterwards too because the movie people aren't watching and really what movie theater worker cares enough to stop them? 

The next day is a similar collection of random fun starting with a Mariokart tournament which is surprisingly Lauren's idea. 

"Fuck this is unfair," Taylor huffs as she tosses her head back in annoyance as her character, Waluigi, falls off rainbow road yet again. 

"I agree entirely," Camila says as she accepts the blue shell that hit her and urges baby Mario to get recovered faster. "Damn you Lauren that was a dirty move," she continues, glaring at her girlfriend who's eyes are trained on her Yoshi who's taken the lead. 

"What can I say I like to play dirty," Lauren winks as she passes the finish line and can finally glance at her girlfriend.

"Oh is that so?" Camila flirts back as she lifts an eyebrow and drops her remote with "2nd" flashing across the screen. 

"Nope, nope guys no gross gay stuff, for the last time I'm not down for that," Taylor complains as her screen blacks out from falling again. "Mila why do we keep letting this dipshit pick the course? She plays this in all her free time she could probably win with her eyes closed."

"That's not true," Lauren huffs as she leans back against the couch on the floor in front of Camila and gets excited for the winners to be announced as taylor finally manages to get across the finish line in dead last. 

"It is Lauren, face it you have an addiction, and it's okay, really it is," Taylor teases, talking slowly as if she's scolding a kid to taunt Lauren even more, Camila watching the sisters' interaction while giggling and smiling at how adorable the two are bickering. "But you need to not use your weird abilities against me your loving sister, and she your loving girlfriend, okay? Maybe we can just do Luigi Circuit next race?" she suggest and the way Lauren's face drops at the mention of the simple course makes both other girls burst into more laughter.

"Fine I didn't want to play anything challenging anyways," Lauren pouts and clicks away to the home screen to set up the new race.

They end up spending more time than planned playing the video game though and decide to just go out for a somewhat early dinner instead of anything else then head home to watch movies and have desserts (and no not the kind Camila would prefer because Taylor is there and she can wait a few days for sex, god).

Unfortunately though, Taylor's flight back to Los Angeles is around noon on Monday so the three go to the airport and get breakfast together at one of the Dunkin' Donuts in the drop off section of the airport.

"I'm gonna miss you Lo," Taylor cries into her shoulder as she hugs her goodbye. She's not like sobbing or anything but Camila thinks it's sweet that there are any tears as she watches from next to them, holding Taylor's bags 

"I'll miss you too," Lauren replies, and she's not crying but Camila can see her eyes are watering and tries not to coo at how sad but adorable this is. "But I'll see you next month right? And Chris is coming too that time?" she asks and Camila remembers hearing about the trip the two were going to take down during February break and gets excited to meet the last of the three Jauregui siblings. 

"Yup, I'll see you then, but expect the spam texts and calls to come back until then," taylor jokes as she pulls away. "You did good with Camila too, don't let this one go even if it is technically illegal or whatever, that doesn't matter," Taylor says and Lauren shoves her teasingly but chuckles along.

"I'm not planning on it anytime in the future," Lauren answers and Camila really likes the sound of that and also the way Lauren looks at her when she says that even though Taylor was the one she was talking to. 

"Camila," Taylor starts as she pulls away from Lauren and Camila doesn't hesitate to meet her halfway in a tight hug. "I'm really happy I got to meet you after all she talked about you and let me say I was not disappointed in the slightest," Taylor smiles and Camila beams at the news and pulls back slightly to look into Taylor's eyes as she continues. "Now treat my sister right or I'll beat you up, although I'm sure I have nothing to worry about, you two are good together," Taylor smiles and Camila pulls her back into a hug and tries not to cry herself because she's so happy with life right now. 

"I'm really glad I got to meet you too," Camila smiles as they pull back, "And I'm really excited to see you again next month, maybe talk me up with the brother?" she jokes and Taylor nods as she laughs alone, Lauren off to the side smiling at the interaction.

"Tay, your flight is leaving soon, you should get back there," Lauren reminds and all the girls look kind of sad but pull into a big group hug one more time before the younger Jauregui waves and is off to the security check. 

Lauren watches her leave, sad to see her sister go again but happy that this weekend went so great, and she feels a whole two hundred times better when she feels Camila's arms wrap around her waist from behind. 

"You okay?" Camila asks as she places a soft kiss to the curve of Lauren's neck.

"Yeah I am, I'm just gonna miss her for the first few days but texting is fine," Lauren replies, spinning so she can look into her favorite pair of eyes, "It's just weird getting used to her here but I'll be good," she elaborates and Camila nods, leaning in to press a kiss to Lauren's cheek.

"You sure?" Camila asks, not wanting Lauren to be upset and rubbing her hands softly in patterns on the older girl's back. 

"Yeah I just... let's go home okay?" Lauren asks and she smiles reassuringly and the smile meets her eyes so Camila lets it reassure her. It's the word home though that makes Camila smile back.

"Yeah let's," Camila agrees, tugging Lauren's hand in her own in the direction of the exit. "And we need a rematch in rainbow road," she jokes as she lets Lauren release her hand to throw an arm over her shoulder pulling her close, "this time no blue shells allowed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Also I'm not saying there's probably gonna be a part 3 but there's probably gonna be a part 3)


	3. 3.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl I listened to smash mouth all star while I wrote this whole thing

“Ms. Cabello, can I see you after class?” Lauren requests as she sets down the stack of collected essays on her desk and eyes Camila questioningly over the rim of her glasses. 

It’s nearing the end of the month so everyone is so busy with mid year exams that the couple has been able to pull more over the faculty and student’s heads than they had been before, sneaking in more make out sessions in the classrooms and sneaking in looks and brushes of hands in the hallways.

But that doesn’t mean a relationship between student and teacher is any more acceptable than it would be before, so time together is slightly limited (especially since now when Camila has tutoring sessions she actually needs help with work). 

Camila answers with a nod though, not sure why Lauren is asking since obviously she can’t just skip the next period so it can’t be anything that takes too long. She spends the rest of the class wondering what Lauren could possibly need to talk about but before she can get too in her head about it the bell rings and she’s the last one in sitting as the few students drain out. 

“Camz, stop overthinking I just wanted to ask when your games are this weekend,” Lauren explains with a grin as she makes her way over to where Camila is sitting (after shutting the door of course) and cups her cheek gently to reassure her, obviously able to read that Camila was over thinking. 

She’d noticed that a lot lately though, soccer season was officially started but their games had only really started to pick up the past weekend so Lauren isn’t sure if that is the cause or if it’s just the nature of midterms that stresses everyone out. 

Whatever the reason, Lauren doesn’t want her girl to be upset.

“I have one Saturday morning, it’s at 11 am so if you don’t want to be up that early I don’t need you to go, Sunday’s is at 3 pm so I was thinking maybe we could get lunch then go together? My parents won’t be at either because Sofi just started playing and her games keep overlapping at other fields so…”

“I’ll be at both,” Lauren concludes without a second though, taking note to ask Camila about how family stuff is going now that they’re more busy. “I wrote down everything we went over today because I knew you weren’t really in it, we can go over it tonight maybe? You’re coming over for Vampire Diaries, right?” Lauren questions as she perches on the desk and brushes her fingers through Camila’s messy but perfect hair softly. Camila nods in acknowledgement, letting her eyes flutter closed and leaning into the touch. 

Lauren shifts so it’s easier to hold Camila’s face, but the sound of the warning bell snaps them back into reality before they can get too comfortable. 

“I’ll see you at lunch?” Camila offers as she leans down to grab her bag, Lauren beating her to it and extending a hand to pull Camila up from her seat. 

“I’ll see you then,” Lauren answers and spins Camila into a quick peck, softly stroking her thumb against Camila’s hand before nudging the younger girl towards the door. “Don’t miss me too much!” Lauren jokingly calls after her tired girlfriend who lazily raises a hand up without turning. 

As said, Lauren knows how stressed Camila is lately, so she figures lunch on Saturday is just as necessary as lunch on Sunday, so she sets up a picnic in her living room because it’s the best she can do, and cheers for Camila as loudly as she can since she doesn’t have to worry about Sinu and Alejandro questioning who she is. 

Camila is really amazing at soccer. Lauren had always figured she would be, before she eve went to the younger girl’s practices she knew Camila was a great player because she had the body and hardworking nature for the sport. Going from watching her practice to the warmups then to a game though? Lauren had a sense of pride for her girlfriend. Working so hard does pay off, and Lauren can’t hold in her pride when it comes to cheering louder than everyone else whenever Camila even gets close to the ball. And don’t even start on when Camila get’s a goal. 

“Camz!” Lauren calls out to her as she sees the younger girl searching for her around the field after the game. Lauren’s used to the whole “sit and wait for the coach to be done talking” so she knows better than to approach Camila first, but who else could Camila be looking for right now?

Camila’s face brightens when she meets Lauren’s eyes, the way it always does when she wins a game, especially when she’s the reason for the win. 

“Lo, hey I was wondering where my biggest fan snuck off to,” Camila smiles as she approaches and throws herself up into Lauren’s arms in a hug, wrapping her legs around her waist and smiling when Lauren’s hands grip her thighs to hold her up. Lauren can’t hold back a smile and she also can’t resist leaning up to lock lips with her allstar. 

Camila, being the best player, is usually the last one the coach holds to talk to, so they don’t have to worry about lingering parents ratting out any PDA because there’s nobody fro the team left. 

“So…” Camila trails as she pulls away from the kiss and swings her arms around Lauren’s neck a little less tight so she can face her. “You got time for a hot date later?” Camila jokes and Lauren laughs at it as she walks towards where Camila dropped her bag to get it for her, while still holding her girl. 

“Why you know anybody?” Lauren teases and Camila smacks her shoulder with a playful grin before hopping down. “I’m just teasing you babe, I actually planned a little something something, but first my place to change?” the teacher suggests and Camila nods before looking at Lauren expectantly. 

Lauren doesn’t say anything, just rolls her eyes as she turns and bends over for Camila to hop on her back, giddy as a five year old. 

So maybe Lauren wasn’t too romantic, but Camila loves the local diner, Grumpy’s food more than she loves puppies, so it only made sense to get takeout and have it on nice plates cuddled up in the floor of Lauren’s living room with music on in the background. 

“Tell me about your week,” Lauren says as she finishes her bite of the huge burger she got and eyes Camila’s empty plate wondering how the younger girl does it. 

“Well I mean I spent most of it with you but-” Camila starts as she picks at Lauren’s fries but is cut off by the older girl. 

“No I mean like, at home and not school or soccer,” Lauren elaborates with a raise of her eyebrows. “We haven’t had a lot of free time this week with all the tests and I’m stressed giving them so I can only imagine how you must be feeling.”

“Oh well umm… there’s not much to tell, when I’m not with you I’m playing soccer, when I’m not playing soccer I’m with or texting you about some dumb episode of Shameless or something, you’re not really missing out on much,” Camila explains, running a hand through her hair nervously and leaning back against the couch. 

“How’s Sofi? And your parents? You mentioned they weren’t around much this weekend,” Lauren questions, moving to mirror Camila’s position, not wanting to force her to converse but wanting her to be comfortable. 

“Umm yeah they’re… they’re good, busy since I told you Sofi started ball? She’s still torn between basketball and soccer though so I don’t really… I haven’t had any time with her lately you know? And I’m really proud of her cause she’s a great athlete and she’s growing up but I don’t know I just miss her,” Camila drawls with a small frown tugging at her lips. “It’s dumb, I mean look at you, living across the country from Taylor and… I’m being extra but I’m just so used to her always like being around.”

“Hey don’t talk like that,” Lauren scolds as she reaches to grasp Camila’s hand across the blanket. “Look you’re right about me missing Taylor but she’s not the same as you and Sofi, sure we’re close but we haven’t always been. We didn’t get along at all really when we were in middle and high school and I know for a fact it would be so hard to feel like a connection like the one you have with Sofi is missing,” Lauren explains gently stroking Camila’s hand to try to comfort the younger girl. “I know it may seem busy right now but you guys are the closest family I’ve seen ever and I know that as soon as all this crazy washes over you’ll be closer than ever,” she continues with a small smiles, “maybe tonight watch a movie? I won’t keep you all day and she’s what, eight? I doubt she’ll be out late.”

“You’re right, I’ll have to text my mom to make sure they’ll be home and such but small things can help, right?” Camila wonders and Lauren smiles at how easy it is for Camila to start looking on the bright side again. 

“Yes 100% right my dear,” Lauren promises with a kiss to the hand she’s holding. “And your parents, how’s everything with them?” she presses and notices this doesn’t seem as pressing as the question of Sofi.

“They’re always distant, it just feels weird since now they’re more focused on Sofi than me, which makes sense, she needs more guidance,” Camila explains with a sigh, pushing one of the pillows so she can lean her head on Lauren’s shoulder instead of on the couch. “It’s fine with the though, once Sofi gets used to it they’ll be back on me.”

“So you’re okay baby?” Lauren asks squeezing the hand in her own softly. 

“Yeah I’m okay,” Camila replies after a moment. “Thank you for helping me so much, I don’t think you realize how much but I just… thank you for being you,” Camila says as she turns to face Lauren with a gentle smile that Lauren returns with flushed red cheeks. 

Lauren really had become her rock in the past few weeks. They’d always been close but now they were becoming more inseparable by the second but not in a way that they couldn’t survive without each other, but that they made each other better. Camila had been clinging to Lauren a lot more this week, and Camila knew Lauren would eventually question it, but she thinks Lauren has the best ways to go about comforting her and doesn’t mind prying sometimes. 

Like if Camila was having a tough day, she could just come to Lauren’s and request cuddles and Lauren would give them without question. Or if she wanted to go get McDonald’s Lauren wouldn’t question her, just drive her to Wendy’s (because although she’s sad and craving fast food, Lauren isn’t going to let her make choices she’ll regret). And if she wanted to watch a sad movie, Lauren would put on a comedy because why would she ever let Camila watch a sad movie when she’s sad? 

The point is Lauren guided Camila in her times of need and in turn Camila gave Lauren the same and a smile on her face. 

“Thank you too,” Lauren smiles making Camila lift an eyebrow but then shrug and pull the older girl in for a kiss. 

 

“Lauren! Hey I got you coffee, I know you liked french vanilla because earlier when I-” Bradley barges in but stops when he sees Lauren drinking black iced coffee with her student Camilla or something sitting at the desk in front of hers. “Oh, umm hi I didn’t realize you had someone coming in after school? I was hoping maybe we could talk or something?” Brad continues, ignoring the annoying student who seems to always be there. 

“Yeah I have Camila with me every day for tutoring remember? I’ve told you this before but yeah, now isn’t a good time,” Lauren answers, not really giving him a chance to talk and not acknowledging the coffee because since when has she ever liked french vanilla?

“Oh okay yeah I guess you’ve said maybe once or twice…” he trails off as if he doesn’t recall the multiple times Lauren has made it clear he sees Camila after class. “But look I just have one quick question for you and I know you’re tutoring but-”

“Mr. Simpson this really isn’t a good time, Camila has a lot for the midterms post work and we need to get started,” Lauren says annoyed that the boy won’t leave her room or take a hint.

 

“Look Lauren this really won’t take long I just, I wanted to know if you’d be interested in being my date for-”

“Woah woah woah hold on,” Lauren cuts him off, standing from her desk and glaring at the man who’s now gulping and looking confused. “Are you asking me out on a date? In front of my student? When I specifically just told you to get out?” Lauren asks in a sarcastic, incredulous tone. “And after I’ve made it so very clear that I am in no way interested?” she continues and Camila holds in a laugh at the pale look that’s completely taken over Brad’s face. “Look Brad you really gotta stop all of this it’s just making things awkward for both of us, mainly me,” Lauren tries to go back to being nice.

“But c’mon Lauren we barely know each other, just give it a shot I’m a really nice guy and not to toot my own horn but I’m definitely not anything close to ugly and-”

“I’m gay as fuck,” Lauren interrupts, after facepalming in annoyance at his monologue. “I didn’t want to have to embarrass you, or, you know, share personal business with you since we don’t fucking talk but this is getting ridiculous,” she continues and almost feels bad when she sees his expression of complete shock. “Now if you’ll excuse us, we have studying to do,” she continues and points towards the door which he dumbly nods to and exits before they can see him cry or something probably. 

The girls, of course, erupt into laughter as soon as Lauren shuts the door behind him. 

“I thought you were bi?” Camila asks once she’s finished laughing. 

“Oh I am, but let’s be real, even if I wasn’t completely in love with my lovely teaching assistant, one more second of looking at that guy could scare any remaining interest in guys out of me,” Lauren deadpans and Camila can’t help but agree. 

 

“Ms. Cabello, late to class again earlier,” Lauren scolds as she closes the door, still facing it but knowing Camila is watching her from across the room. “What is this, third day in a row?”

“Lauren I’m sorry it’s just there’s this new kid and he’s nice and all but he keeps standing in front of my locker to get to his and it’s like, I don’t want to like push him but now that I haven’t pointed it out it’ll be awkward when I finally do because he’ll realize I’ve really been waiting every day and he’ll probably feel bad and-”

“It’s Ms. Jauregui right now, and it will be if you keep treating my class like a joke,” Lauren snaps as she makes her way to the nervous girl’s desk. Obviously she isn’t actually mad, but she is curious and she figured it might be funny to make Camila get all flustered for a few. “And I don’t care about this new student Camila, you should get to your locker earlier, or I don’t know, simply ask him to scooch to the side?” she says as if it weren’t obvious enough. 

“Laur- I mean, Ms.Jauregui,” Camila corrects with a hidden roll of her eyes when Lauren glares at her, “I was just trying to be polite and you know me I’m a bit of a push over most of the time and by a bit I mean-”

“Stand up for me,” Lauren cuts in without listening to a word Camila’s saying, just knowing that the other girl is dressed in a short skirt and a respectfully cut but still hot as hell crop top and knowing nobody will be disturbing them since it’s Friday and almost an hour after the bell. 

“You know,” Lauren starts as she lets her eyes roam up and down Camila’s body, resisting the urge to smirk when she notices Camila awkwardly tugging at her skirt hem. “Usually, when students are late for my class I give them detention, especially five minutes every day with no pass,” she pauses to meet nervous brown eyes. “You’re my girlfriend though, and you’re still treating this class with little respect. Maybe it’s because I’ve let you think being my girl gives you perks, which it does most of the time,” Lauren continues as she rounds Camila and eyes her with a lustful gaze that sends shivers down Camila’s spine. “But you’ve taken your perks further than I’m comfortable with,” Lauren decides and snaps her eyes back up to Camila’s as she stands now in front of her. “So if you’re going to break rules like a girlfriend, it’s only fair you get the punishment of a girlfriend too.”

Camila sucks in a breath but Lauren’s gaze has her in a sort of trance that results in only a dazed nod, breath catching in her throat when warm hands reach for her waist and pull her in. 

“Tell me if you need me to stop,” Lauren rasps into her ear as she leaves a trail of wet kisses down Camila’s neck, guiding her over to her own desk as she leads back up her neck with rougher kisses. 

Camila just moans softly in response and lets herself be dragged. She isn’t sure what got Lauren into this mood since last time she’d seen her had been at lunch and the two had spent the whole time playing UNO (which Camila didn’t think was sexy at all), but she’s glad that Lauren is in this mood because between tests and soccer they haven’t had a lot of time for this. 

“Fuck Lo,” Camila groans as Lauren reaches to grasp her ass and lift her up onto the desk right at the same time that she bites down on her earlobe and tugs. 

“Shh baby,” Lauren whispers back as her hands reach up to push under Camila’s top and push it up, only briefly tearing her lips away from Camila’s neck to lift it over the shorter girl’s head. Once she gets it off she doesn’t waste time connecting her lips to Camila’s in a rough kiss, forcing her tongue into Camila’s mouth who happily accepts it and tries to reach for Lauren’s hair, but Lauren uses her hands to push Camila’s roughly down to the desk and pin them there. 

“You’re getting punished,” Lauren whispers against Camila’s lips, biting at her bottom one and attaching their lips against momentarily before pulling away to continue, “You don’t get to touch.”

Camila just moans into her mouth in response. Lauren doesn’t always top, but when she does she can be hotter than anything Camila’s ever experienced and this Lauren is driving her crazy already and she’s barely touched her. 

Lauren takes Camila’s moans as a sign of giving up on touching back and reaches her hands up to go back to Camila’s chest, not wasting time with the clasp and shoving the soft material up over Camila’s breasts, making the younger girl let out another whimper, that quickly turns to a moan when Lauren grips each breast and palsm them roughly while biting at her lips. 

After a few moments Camila’s too out of breath to kiss back so Lauren slides back down her neck, sucking and nipping, careful not to leave too deep of marks as she makes her way down to Camila’s chest, not taking a minute to break before latching onto a puffy nipple and sucking.

“Fuckin fuck Lo babe don’t-” Camila moans out and reaches up to pull Lauren closer by her hair but is cut off by Lauren detaching herself completely.   
“What’d I say about touching?” Lauren snaps as she sucks in breaths of air and moves Camila’s hands back to the desk. 

She wants to take in the sight, and can’t believe how lucky she is when she looks at the panting brown eyed beauty on the desk in front of her. Legs spread enough to ride up her skirt and expose white lace and a wet spot ove rher center that’s barely noticeable but just is and her chest spilling out from her bra and skin flushed and puffy nipples point out and puffy lips from Lauren biting and doe eyes wide and innocent and - fuck Lauren needs to do something. 

“Bend over,” she demands after a moment and Camila’s jaw drops. “C’mon Camzi bend over my desk for me, you wanted to get handsy so now I need to do something to help you resist the urge to break more rules,” she continues in a condescending tone that has Camila shuddering and obeying, slowly but surely standing on shaky legs and spinning before leaning forward hesitantly and giving Lauren the view of her skirt covered ass and long waves of hair. 

Lauren doesn’t hesitate though to move forward and flip Camila’s skirt up over her butt and onto her back, the fabric is short though so there’s a lot of bare skin on display, especially when Lauren unsnaps her bra for the sole purpose of wanting to see the smooth skin of Camila’s back. 

She moves her focus after a moment of softly rubbing Camila’s hair back to her panties that continue to be in the way. She temporarily got caught up in the smoothness of all of Camila Cabello, but now that she remembers that it’s Camila Cabello bent over a desk? Now she knows the sweet cuddly stuff is for later. 

She reaches one hand up to flatten Camila completely to the desk, pushing against her shoulder blades, and slowly moves the other down to her panties. She wants to tease, slowly paling Camila’s ass with the one hand then squeezing tightly before moving to the other cheek to drag this out. It’s when her hand brushes against Camila’s core and she feels how wet she is through her panties that she realizes the teasing isn’t necessary and decides to skip to the fun part. 

She slowly drags her other hand down to the side of Camila’s panties and tugged them even slower down her long legs, sliding down with them to place lingering kisses down her thighs until the underwear dropped down to her ankles and Camila stepped out. Then she went back up, peppering wet kisses on the back of Camila’s thighs up to her ass, nipping once on each cheek eliciting a whimper from Camila above her before standing up and cupping the younger girl’s center in one hand. 

“Now baby be a good girl and hold onto the front of the desk, if I see your hands reach for me I’ll stop, got it babe?” Lauren instructs, still stroking her fingers lightly over Camila’s drenched folds but not doing anything further.

Camila moans in response, eager to be fucked and gripping the desk with white knuckles as she waits. 

Lauren smirks as she sees Camila comply without question. She waits a moment, enjoying the way Camila’s back is tensed with anticipation, and the feeling of her throbbing against her fingertips, and just the look of all of this, before abruptly thrusting two fingers into Camila’s core.

“Fuck Lo,” Camila almost yells in surprise at the penetration, but it quickly morphs into moans as Lauren immediately begins a fast, hard pace of fucking Camila into the desk. The hand not fucking her reaches up to pin her against it, adding to the mood that’s gotten Camila so aroused so quickly, making her moans increase in volume. 

“Baby you can’t be so loud,” Lauren breathes out as she thrusts her hand a little faster and a little harder. “You don’t want anyone to hear us do you? To find me fucking you like this?” Lauren whispers, leaning up to nip at Camila’s shoulder as her hand moves down to land a sharp smack against her favorite ass in the world that makes Camila cry out. “Shh baby c’mon now,” Lauren scolds palming the flesh under where her hand landed and she smirks when Camila moans but seems to muffle it by biting her lip. 

“That’s it baby now enjoy for me Camzi,” Lauren speaks softly as she pushes to add a third finger which easily slides into wet heat with the other two and makes Camila muffle another series of moans. 

Lauren gets lost in the feel, the image, the every single detail of fucking Camila. She’s made love to her, countless times since their first because it has been months. But fucking Camila is something completely different and she’s not saying one is better than the other because they’re completely different things, but fucking Camila is a less common occurrence. So getting to fuck Camila like this is almost overwhelming to her. Almost because if it was completely overwhelming then she wouldn’t be able to enjoy it as much as she is. 

The warmth of Camila dripping down her hand is almost enough to push her to an orgasm without being touched, but she knows that means her girl is close so she powers through her need to be pleasured because god pleasuring Camila is basically the same thing. 

“Lo, Lo I need-” Camila stutters but eventually cuts herself off with a muffled moan. 

“Talk to me Camz, spit it out baby girl what do you need?” Lauren asks as she grips Camila’s hair in her spare hand and tugs her head up slightly

“Harder,” Camila moans out and Lauren can only comply, tugging back on her hair for leverage and pressing down with her own body as she rams her fingers into Camila, ignoring the cramping because it’s worth it even if her arm is going to be sore all night.   
“Fuck Lo I’m-”

“Come for me baby,” Lauren instructs an tugs one last time on her hair right as she thrusts deeply into her, knowing it’ll push her right over the edge when she hits a spongy spot and feels the first clench of her girlfriend’s oragasm wash over her. 

She draws it out as long as she can, pushing into Camila through the waves as best she can without pulling out completely. Camila is a mess of whimpers and moans and clinging onto the desk with white knuckles as she lets herself fall over the edge, moving her hips back as best she can to meet Lauren’s thrusts.

It takes a ew moments but Lauren manages to drag out as long as she can until Camila can finally un tense and relax against the desk, still clenching slightly around Lauren’s fingers that are buried to the hilt inside of her. 

Lauren peppers kisses on the back of her neck as she slowly eases her fingers out of Camila’s warmth and brings them up to her mouth before changing her mind and swinging them around to Camila’s face who perks up at the hand coming her way and doesn’t delay in wrapping her lips around the offered digits and sucking herself off of them, making sure to tease Lauren by running her tongue over the fingers and between them as she sucks gently. Lauren almost loses it at the doe eyes looking up at her through thick lashes but swallows deeply and manages to hold herself together and pull her hand away to tuck back under Camila who once again relaxes in her now gentle hold. 

“Guess what?” Lauren smirks as she leans her sweaty forehead against Camila’s shoulder blade, moving her hand to stroke the soft skin of her stomach while the other reaches around to grasp onto Camila’s, interlocking their fingers and waiting for Camila’s breathing to go down so she can reply. 

“What baby?” Camila asks breathlessly as she rests her weight on the desk underneath her and smiles at the feeling of Lauren against her back.

“I love you a ton,” Lauren continues after a moment to think, a huge grin on her face as she feels Camila shudder and chuckle softly below her.

“Mm,” Camila agrees and uses the small amount of strength left in her body to pull herself up and spin around so she can perch against the desk and wrap her arms around Lauren’s neck and pull her in for a sweet, soft kiss that only lasts seconds. “Ditto,” she breathes, still catching her breath from the sex but also now from being so close to Lauren’s face, that breaks into an even bigger grin at her girl’s words. 

“Ditto? God don’t get too sweet on me or I might die of a sugar high,” Lauren teases at Camila’s words with a laugh that makes Camila blush and laugh back, shoving lightly at Lauren’s shoulder as she pulls back to sit fully on the desk, wrapping her legs around the older girl who’s still laughing.

“Fuck off Lo,” Camila says with a grin covering her flushed face, “you fucked all the sweet out of me so don’t act like that was my fault.”

 

Lauren let’s out a burst of laughter at that, gripping sweaty hips to pull Camila into her and surprising the younger girl by pulling her into a tight hug, lifting her up with arms around her waist and squeezing her tightly. “How about mac and cheese for dinner?” Lauren whispers in a joking sexy tone making the girl in her arms laugh back. 

Camila tightens her legs and arms around Lauren and burrows into her neck in thought before letting out a satisfied hum and pulling back to meet eyes, “Can we get the Kraft mac? I know you like baked, but like, it’s Kraft…” she trails off with her explanation as if it’s finished, but Lauren knows that it is kind of finished, for her at least. 

“For you baby? I’d even get the Spongebob character box.”


End file.
